Humans may engage in human-to-computer dialogs with interactive software applications referred to herein as “automated assistants” (also referred to as “digital agents,” “chatbots,” “interactive personal assistants,” “intelligent personal assistants,” “conversational agents,” etc.). For example, humans (which when they interact with automated assistants may be referred to as “users”) may provide commands and/or requests using spoken natural language input (i.e. utterances) which may in some cases be converted into text and then processed, and/or by providing textual (e.g., typed) natural language input. Although the use of automated assistants can allow for easier access to information and more convenient means for controlling peripheral devices, providing spoken inputs and/or textual commands can be arduous in certain situations. For instance, a user may not want to provide spoken commands to an automated assistant application in the morning when other persons in their household may be sleeping. These and other issues can arise from a dependence of assistant applications on spoken commands. However, there may be ways of providing more elaborate commands, providing commands with less arduous inputs, providing commands that protect the privacy of a corresponding user, and/or providing commands with additional or alternative benefits.